Sign Language
by 19Jess97
Summary: when Kurt finds out Blaine is deaf he wants to learn sign language. once again o suck at summaries. read & review and i will love you forever xxx


Sign language

It was Blaine's first day at McKinley high, yes he was nervous but that was normal right? Previously he went to Dalton academy but after his mom and dad got a divorce his dad refused to pay the tuition fees so he got forced to go to a public school.

Blaine walked through the doors of McKinley, there were people stood around in groups everywhere, people rushing about up and down the corridors and people at their lockers. Blaine went to the school office to get his timetable and his locker number and he was also given a map of the school to help him find his way round.

First he headed to find his locker so he could put a few things in it before he had to head to his first lesson. His locker was pretty easy to find as it was just around the corner from the office. After he had been to his locker he made his way to his first lesson of the day… maths.

About 15 minutes into the lesson the door flew open and a flustered looking boy with brown hair rushed into the room apologising to the teacher "I am so sorry I'm late sir." He explained.

"It's okay just don't let it happen again, you can sit next to Blaine over there." The teacher said. The boy walked over the desk Blaine was sat at and sunk into the seat beside him taking his things out of his bag. He was sat copying down notes off the board that he had missed when he felt a pair of eyes staring at him.

"Hey I'm Kurt; I'm assuming you're new." Kurt said smiling at Blaine.

**I'm Blaine.** He wrote on his note pad smiling back. Then turned back to the front to see what the teacher was saying. He kept taking quick glances to look at Kurt.

After class was over Blaine packed his things away and then left the room. Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see Kurt.

"Hey did you not here me shouting you? I said you left your note pad." Kurt said to Blaine smiling but Blaine just looked down at his feet before he began to speak.

**N-no I didn't hear you shouting me… because I can't hear anything… I'm deaf.** Blaine wrote on the note pad Kurt had just returned to him once again looking at his feet then back at Kurt.

"Oh." Was all Kurt said looking at Blaine apologetically.

**Yeah well I better go. Thanks for giving me my note book back… bye Kurt.** Blaine wrote. He started to walk away when Kurt grabbed his wrist.

"Wait, do you want to go for coffee after school?" Kurt asked hopefully.

**Sure.** Blaine smiled then wrote something else on the note book. **Here's my number text me to say where. **Blaine said handing Kurt the piece paper then walking away.

There was 20 minutes till the final bell rang and everyone could go home and Blaine was sat in history when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out under the table and checked the new message he had received.

**Hey Blaine it's Kurt meet me at the Lima Bean at 4pm? – K**

**Okay – B**

It was 4pm and Blaine was sat in the Lima Bean waiting for Kurt to arrive. But 10 minutes past the 20 minutes past and Kurt still hadn't come. Thinking it was just some practical joke he got up to leave when the door flew open and in walked a flustered looking Kurt.

"Sorry I'm late I kind of lost my car keys then went looking the whole way round the school for them but then found them in my pocket." Kurt laughed.

**It's fine but I'm getting the impression you're late a lot since you was late to maths as well. **Blaine wrote then showed it to Kurt who just laughed. For a few minutes there was silence and Kurt was the first one to say something.

"How did you become deaf? Or have you always been deaf? If you don't mind me asking." Kurt asked. Blaine shook his head then began to write on his note pad.

**No I've not always been deaf I got meningitis last year and lost my hearing they caught it early on which is a good thing. They said loss of hearing could be temporary but it could also be permanent. We hoped it would've come back but now I've kind of accepted that it will be permanent.**

"Never give up hope Blaine. Can you not speak?" Kurt asked.

**Well I can speak I just choose not to because obviously I can't hear myself so I don't know if my words sound right and everything so I just think it is easier to write things down. I do know sign language but nobody really knows sign language so…**

"I understand. But just one more thing, how do you know what I'm saying if you can't hear me?" Kurt said with a small smile.

**I can lip read**

They talked for about an hour and a half longer finding things out about each other. It turned out they had a lot in common and they were both gay. It was nearly 6:30 and both Kurt and Blaine had to go home. They said their goodbyes, got in their cars and drove away.

Kurt got home and went straight up to his room. He sat on his bed and opened up his laptop; he went straight to the search bar and typed in sign language. Kurt had never really been interested in learning sign language but now he wanted to learn it.

He spent hours just trying to learn simple words and phrases until he had to join Burt, Carole and Finn for dinner then it was getting pretty late so he decided to go to bed.

When Blaine got home he put his bag down at the front door and went into the living room where he found his mom sat on the couch reading. When she heard him come in she looked up at him and signed "Hey honey how are you? How was school? You're home later than usual." Blaine smiled "I'm fine and school was fine and yeah I know sorry I didn't let you know I was going to be late I went for a coffee with a friend." Blaine signed. "And would this friend happen to be a boy?" His mom signed and gave him a wink. "Yes mom it is." Blaine signed laughing. His mom just smiled, Blaine went up to his bedroom and she carried on reading her book

The next day Blaine was at his locker putting some books he didn't need in and taking out books he did need when he felt a tap on the shoulder he turned around to find Kurt stood in front of him.

"Hey." Kurt signed and Blaine stood in shock before taking out his note pad and pen and writing something down on it.

**You know sign language?!**

"No but I am learning." Kurt laughed.

**Really? You don't have to do that for me.**

"I know but I want to." Kurt smiled.

**Thank you it means a lot that someone actually cares to take the time to learn it. Well if you're ever struggling I wouldn't mind helping you. **Kurt wrote and looked at Blaine smiling.

"I will keep that in mind and might actually take you up on that offer."

**Well if you're not doing anything after school you could always come to my house and I could teach you some?**

"Sure I'm not doing anything. So shall I meet you here at your locker?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded making a mental note to text his mom to check it was okay if Kurt came round.

After school had finished Kurt waited for Blaine at his locker and once he was ready they drove to Blaine's house (Kurt following Blaine's car). Once they got their Blaine's mom came out of the kitchen and said hi to both boys then left them to go upstairs. Once they were upstairs Blaine gestured for Kurt to sit in his bed which he did and then they laughed and joked while Blaine taught Kurt sign language right up until Kurt had to leave.

"Thank you for teaching me sign language Blaine." Kurt smiled. Blaine smiled back and then signed

"No Problem." which Kurt understood because Blaine had taught him the basics.

"Well, bye Blaine."

"Bye Kurt." Blaine signed. Blaine stood at the door until Kurt's car was out of sight then went back into the house where his mom was stood expectantly.

"What?" Blaine signed with a puzzled look on his face.

"He's cute." She laughed. "He likes you I can tell, barely anyone would learn sign language just because they want to." She signed and Blaine blushed.

"We've only known each other a few days!" he signed back.

"Well maybe it's love at first sight." His mom joked.

"Whatever, I'm going up to my room." Blaine signed laughing and then giving his mom a hug and with that Blaine went upstairs.


End file.
